


Flatty Patty.

by Dark_Core



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, DreamSMP - Freeform, Haunting, M/M, Masturbation, Regret, Sadness, degrading, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Core/pseuds/Dark_Core
Summary: It's been a few days, and Quackity is all alone in his room, and he thinks about Schlatt and all the good times they had. Unexpectedly, Schlatt is a ghost and degrades Quackity as Quackity jerks off. After that, Quackity isn't sure anymore, and thinks he is having hallucinations
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370





	Flatty Patty.

**Author's Note:**

> Character tags aren't here for a reason, if you do not like it don't read, these are their personas only <3

Quackity felt like hands were on his shoulder, and he was leaning back against something, the only thing was nothing was there.. It was just him, alone in his room, at least that was what he thought.. He could smell a familiar scent, alcohol, alcohol that Schlatt used to drink. He couldn't deny he missed the smell, he missed Schlatt, even after everything.

He started to think about things, the smell, the smell made him think about Schlatt. He closed his eyes, imagining him and Schlatt, imagining the things they used to do. Live PD, cuddling, laughing, and of course sex.. He thought about that one time, they were watching live PD, and his hand had slid over to Schlatt's crotch, palming it. He remembered how it had escalated, he remembered what they had did that night, the thing that felt amazing.

Quackity became horny easily, and his hand had slid down into his pants. He started to stroke himself, biting his lip at the thoughts.. Soft moans and words came out of Quackity, the first one being the name of his deceased lover. Quackity could feel breath on his neck, like someone was there, "Alexis.. you're still a whore when it comes to me still~?" He could hear that familiar- brooklynish accent that he had learned to love. Quackity only gasped, eyes widening, but those words had fueled him to stroke his cock faster.

"Oh~? look at you.. you're such a little whore~" Schlatt whispered into his ear, Quackity let out a moan, leaning his head back and stroking faster. "Do you like it when I call you a whore~? my little whore~" He only felt his hand go faster, he was going to cum, he was going to cum from this. He soon arched his back, moaning out, eyes rolling back "Mgnh~!!! S-Schlatt~!" He moaned as he came hard feeling a large amount of pleasure as he did. 

He slowly slid his hand out of his pants, it somewhat covered in his own cum.. "Hmm.. never knew you liked degrading, flatty patty." Schlatt grinned and Quackity pouted "sTOP cLALING mE thATTT" He pouted, reaching over and grabbing a tissue to wipe his hand. Quackity leaned back some more, looking up fully, for a moment he saw Schlatt there, a physical figure, but then he was gone. Quackity frowned, closing his eyes, "am i having hallucinations..?" Quackity was confused, he got back up, sighing.. "jesus christ.." He went and changed into some comfy sleeping clothes, washed his hands, and then slipped the beanie off. He only took it off while alone, or with Schlatt, but Schlatt wasn't there anymore.

Quackity laid down on his bed, rolling over in some covers, and hugging them closely.. Once again he felt some type of physical touch, like arms were around him. Quackity couldnt help but roll over, still feeling the force, and he could smell the alcohol. He was starting to think he was going insane, but he really wasn't, Schlatt was there, he just didn't know, he didn't know the other was there. The Embrace that was around him kept him safe, it was so familiar, and Quackity felt relaxed.

Soon the touch faded away, and his eyes started to water, he realized the situation more.. It all came down at once, a stream of tears, which then just became a waterfall.. He was bundled up in a ball, crying, all alone on the bed. "i-im s-so so-sorry..." He whispered, feeling like this was all his fault, maybe things could have changed, maybe Schlatt didn't have to die.. "p-pumpkin s-spice...." He muttered silently, letting all the tears fall from his eyes.

The Ghost in the room frowned, he stared at his wife, well- ex wife- technically wife since they didn't officially get divorced idk. He came back over, laying down on the bed next to the other.. "Estara bien.. me amor..." (It will be okay, my love..) He whispered to Quackity, making the sad male smile a bit, and close his eyes.. "Te amo.." (i love you) Schlatt closed his own eyes, relaxing with Quackity, and only smiling more when the other replied with, "Te amo tambien.." (I love you too)The two fell asleep together, Quackity feeling safe in the presence of the other.

-End-


End file.
